A Dog's Life
by JulieArchery107
Summary: After a long abusive past by the hands of his teenage owner Hans, Kristoff can't bring himself to trust another human. When Hans brings home his new girlfriend she immediately takes a liking to the large, gold mutt. Can she melt Kristoff's frozen heart? Or will she get pushed away by his sharp fangs? (Summary's awful but I think the story is worth a try ;) ) Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Puppy love."

Chapter 1

"Bouncy balls are better than humans."

 _In a city called Arendelle far, far away lived a young high school boy named Hans._

 _He was viewed by many as the perfect example of how a kid from a well-known rich family was supposed to behave._

 _His red hair was always combed and clean, his clothes were always bought in the most expensive shops in town, he had the highest grades in class and always acts politely._

 _That's the side of Hans he let everybody see, grownups often tell their children to behave "more like Hans Isles"._

 _But, hidden from them, was the other side of that rich kid._

 _The side that was manipulative, cruel, sadistic, cold hearted and double crossing._

 _The side his dog Kristoff, who is also the true hero of this story (because who would want to read about a kid like that who is also the main focus of the story? I sure as hell wouldn't (no offence to all Hans fans, I just don't like that guy)), knows all too well._

 _Hans's giant mix between a Siberian husky, some kind of mountain dog and a golden retriever, suffered from it since the day that brat got him as a puppy._

 _Originally he was supposed to be named after Christopher Columbus who was the, then, ten year old Hans's history hero but his father didn't hear his son pronounce the name correctly and wrote on the birth certificate "Kristoff"._

 _So…the name stuck and at first, Hans really did seem to love his puppy._

 _They played together, ate at the same time and even shared the same bed!_

 _Both Kristoff and Hans couldn't have a better life._

 _But, as life like it, a sudden tragedy occurs._

 _The boy's twelve out of thirteen older brothers decided to turn against him._

 _At the beginning all they did was mock him when their mother wasn't looking and sometimes stick a "kick me" paper on his back._

 _It was innocent enough during the first couple of weeks that the parents just dismissed that as children playing some sort of stupid game._

 _But one day…push came to shove._

 _The parents weren't at home the whole day._

 _All the boundaries that kept the brothers at bay were gone._

 _They cornered Hans and his two moth old puppy in his room, armed in nothing but their fists._

 _But that was enough._

 _The house was soon filled with screams of a boy beaten by the same people that were supposed to protect and care for him._

 _And don't think Kristoff was spared._

 _He wasn't._

 _It lasted for about an hour._

 _After that the oldest brother, that didn't take part in the beating, called the ambulance when he saw what his younger siblings did to Hans and his pet._

 _The poor boy was in the hospital for about a month._

 _Although Kristoff would have argued that he never left that place._

 _The Hans that was beaten up wasn't the same Hans that went through the hospital door._

 _That's when the young dog met the dark side of his beloved master._

 _Angered by the fact that the dog didn't save him from his faith, the boy took out all the rage that build up in him during his stay at the hospital on the puppy._

 _With every kick._

 _"You. Were. Supposed. To. PROTECT ME!"_

 _With every well placed hit._

 _"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"_

 _Their friendship began to brake._

 _And the puppy didn't know why he received such a brutal "I'm back" sign._

 _He was to small back then to do anything to change the ending of the sibling fight._

 _So really…it wasn't his fault._

 _But that didn't really matter to Hans._

 _The point was…he was smaller than him._

 _Weaker than him._

 _Dependable on him._

 _Owned by him._

 _That's why he turned Kristoff into his personal punching bag and locked him up in the basement with a tight collar and a muzzle, so no one can hear him yelp._

 _Everyday Hans played his little performance._

 _Be nice in front of parents, friends, girlfriends and teachers during the day._

 _Take out frustrations on an innocent, confused puppy during the night._

 _The second thing lasted till the day Hans joined high Scholl._

 _All this time Kristoff relied on the minimal rations of food Hans left him and occasional rats and mice, to keep himself alive._

 _Water was almost never fresh and his gold fur was beyond dirty._

 _But, the day Hans Isles joined the local High school, was also the day he realized how sharp are dog teeth._

 _It was the day Kristoff became too big and too strong for the teen to handle._

 _After all these year of abuse the mongrel had enough._

 _He did something a loyal dog would never do._

 _He bit his owner's hand._

 _After that incident Kristoff was transported to the back yard, after Hans's father realized how big he has gotten it was simply no room for him in the basement anymore, chained to a comfy wooden doghouse and a green rubber ball with a reindeer as toy. He also got back much of his lost weight thanks to the children that threw scraps of meat at him every day. And his water was always fresh thanks to the heavy rains._

 _But the once carefree puppy was gone, replaced by a vicious hound that despised humans._

 _Stronger than most dogs, because of his genes._

 _More resistant to pain than most mutts, because of the beating he had to survive._

 _Bigger than most hounds because of his genes (again)._

 _And more deadly, because of his sharp teeth and claws._

 _But in all the negative characteristics there was one positive one._

 _Though he absolutely hates humans with all his heart he won't attack a person that didn't do anything to him. That would be unfair and cruel._

 _Now all the dog does is lie outside his doghouse and watch the sun come and go while also having imaginary conversations with the rubber ball he nicknamed "Sven"._

The yellow colored mutt looked up from the book he pretended to read, smiled and turned to face his partner.

"How's that for an origin story eh?" He nipped the green ball. "If you ask me it's quite a beauty. It's even better when I know it's about me and what I've really been through. Now all we need to do is actually write it, print it and find a numb nut that will actually sell it."

Sven remained silent.

"Come on. No commentary? The least you could do is admit that I am a cool protagonist for kids to copy."

The ball wobbled to the front.

"You really think so?! Why Sven…thank you…I'm simply out of words to say." Kristoff chuckled wiping of and imaginary tear.

Sven wobbled to the right.

"Yeah the weather does look kinda nice today." The dirty mutt turned his head to the sun. The day truly was beautiful.

Sven fell backwards.

Kristoff's brown eyes darkened.

"I know he'll be back soon."

Sven wobbled to the left.

The dog smirked.

"I know he's going to bring his next girlfriend buddy. You don't have to remind me about that."

Sven stood still.

"And yes I am going to scare her of senseless like every other "Hans's girlfriend" before her if you're wondering." Kristoff pushed himself to a sitting position with his front paws. "It's called "revenge" pal and it's something I'm having on ol'Hans."

Sven crooked to the right, exposing the reindeer picture.

"Of course it safe Sven." The mutt covered the ball with his giant paw. "There's nothing Hans can do to me now. Hell he's too scared to even come _near me_ at this point."

The ball wobbled to the back.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Hans's father may have a gun but the brat himself is to chicken to even touch it. It also helps that I'm a present from a dead relative. They won't get rid of me that easily."

Sven watched his companion with his, already barely visible, blue eyes worriedly.

The dog's eyes softened.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll be fine." He smiled.

He was happy that Sven worried.

It gave him a sense that someone _cared_.

Even if that someone was just a rubber ball.

He knew no human was capable of doing that.

They all hated him anyway.

"Anna slow down!" A voice well known to him yelled in the distance.

"Your house is so COOL! And the back yard! Totally awesome!" Answered a high-pitched female voice Kristoff never heard in his life.

The footsteps were getting louder.

"I don't think you should go there Anna!" Hans yelled still quite far.

 _Ah so she_ is _running right towards me_. Kristoff though with a smirk.

"Why? It's so beautiful out here!" A scent of cookies and hot chocolate filled his nostrils.

Soon the girl came into sight.

A nice looking, teenager with strawberry blond hair, dressed in a pink sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Oh! You never said you had a dog!" She squalled upon seeing him.

He smirked harder.

 _Show time._


	2. Chapter 2

"A Dogs Life."

Chapter 2

"First impression."

The first thing you ever learn about dogs is this:

Do _not_ come running straight at one in attempt to hug it.

 _You_ know you mean no harm but… _they_ don't know _that_.

A situation like that could end badly for both human and animal.

This knowledge is so common that even little children know not to approach a dog they never met before in such a high speed.

And that's why Kristoff had to ask himself…

If this information was as _common_ as he believed it was…

Then why in _hell,_ is he standing right here, in front of his doghouse, watching Hans's girlfriend, he figured was named Anna, do exactly _that_?!

He swallowed as the short freckle faced girl enclosed their distance.

Not enough for him to reach her but in a second it will if she doesn't stop.

And boy he didn't want her in his personal space.

 _Come on Han ol'boy._ He though backing up a bit as Anna got closer. _You don't want me to bite her do you?_

He certainly hoped so. He'd hate to have to hurt her.

She looked like a good person.

He frowned.

Then again…every person is a "good person" compared to Hans.

But the boy did nothing to stop the running Anna witch left Kristoff with not much of a choice.

When he decided she was close enough, he jumped and snapped his fangs inches before her face.

It turned out she's actually a lot smaller than he thought she was, when he saw her from afar.

If you'd ask him she about a head or so smaller than Hans, which meant that if Kristoff stood up on his hind legs he'd have the same kind of advantage, him being a dog the size of a lion.

The girl quelled when she saw his jaw snap shut and fell back right into Hans's waiting arms.

"You okay Anna?" Kristoff could tell the concern was fake. It _always_ was. "You should never run into dogs like that." He said. "They might get the wrong idea and attack you in self-defense."

" _Shut up, you bastard!_ " The gold dog barked angrily. " _Who are you to be lecturing her about my kind?! You know_ nothing _about us!_ "

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." But the girl fell for it like a rock into water. "Sorry, I just…I never actually had a dog so I don't really know much about them. And the only real example I saw on TV."

Not that he could blame her.

He too fell for that trick way to many times before he realized the truth.

"It's all right. Wait…he didn't…bite you, did he?" Hans asked looking at Anna's face as if inspecting it for injury.

Again the act was clear to the dog, oblivious to the girl.

Kristoff knew his owner doesn't love Anna. He never loved any of his other girlfriends so why would this one be any different?

The dog realized that whenever Hans's brought home a new girl it meant that he was on, what he called it, a "hunt".

For what, you may ask? Well for what the girl has to offer of course.

Because every girl that crossed the door to the Isles mansion was always from a rich family.

You see he had no sentimentalism for the lesser classes.

Kristoff growled when he saw the female bush at his "overprotectiveness". Whatever that bastard was after this time, he swore he wasn't going to get it.

Just like every other time he saved a girl from a terrible heart break.

He may hate humans, but he wasn't going to let an innocent, naïve girl get hurt because he didn't have the decency to warn her.

"Come on Hans." Anna giggled. "His teeth didn't even touch me."

He growled and barked at her.

" _Come on Anna!_ " He barked. " _Can't you see he's faking?!_ "

But the girl had her eyes glued on Hans.

"Better be safe than sorry my love." The male teen answered kissing Anna in the lips earning him a laugh.

Kristoff whined in helplessness. _Oh, come on!_ He thought. _Don't go falling for it_!

His pitiful whines finally attracted Anna's attention as she turned to look at him.

"So…" She started watching him stop whining and start glaring at her with stern brown eyes. "What's his name?"

Hearing that question Hans turned to look at his pet as well. The flash of hatred that appeared in his brown eyes may have been invisible to Anna but to Kristoff it was all too clear. After giving the red head bastard a snarl he reflected the gaze with a glare of his own.

"His name is Kristoff, though I don't think he reacts to the name anymore." The teen answered with a monotone voice of an actor repeating a line for the thundered time, with is _exactly_ what he was.

The dog barked angrily. " _Only when you are saying it, you bastard!_ "

Anna smiled. "I don't think so." She jumped exited. "You see?! He barked when he heard your voice!"

Hans sighted.

Kristoff groaned.

Here it comes. The most repetitive part of Hans's theatre.

"The story."

This is the part where he explains to the lady why he and his pet are no longer friends anymore.

Only his version is _much_ different than Kristoff's.

They both start the same but the similarities end by the time Hans leaves the hospital.

In this version it's _Kristoff_ that changed after the tragedy and Hans was the one being hurt by the pup.

And whenever he hears this twisted version of the truth, the scars Hans left on his body start to ache in dull pain, _screaming_ for the dog to jump and bite the bastard's head of for the disgrace he gave them.

But the poor girls didn't know that and Kristoff is still far from learning how to speak, so he always ended up with the nametag "bad guy" and Hans went on being the "poor hurt boy".

When Anna heard the story she actually started crying.

"T-That's so SAAAD!" She cried to his shoulder. "I feel so bad for you!"

"It's okay Anna." The boy reassured gently kissing her in the forehead. "It wasn't your fault. Some dogs change after a tragic event."

" _Oh yeah?! Well some owners turn into bloody bastards that lie as easily as they breathe, you TRAITOR!_ " Kristoff could hear Sven tell him to stop using those words in front of a lady but the dog was sick and tired of the lies he heard. He wanted the bastard to shut up. For good!

For a moment Anna just watched him swear in a language she couldn't possibly understand before suddenly lightening up and screaming:

"I know! I'll fix your friendship!"

Both Hans and Kristoff were…taken aback to say it lightly.

 _What?_

"Anna I don't think…" The dog felt like snickering when he saw the boy trying to think of something to say. She went out of his script. He wasn't expecting this. "This is a good idea."

"Why? He won't hurt me and…I thought you wanted your friend back." Anna tilted her head in confusion.

Hans scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out a suitable answer. "Well…you see…he doesn't really like humans in general…"

But Anna just waved him of with her hand. "Relax Hans! It'll be fine! He'll warm up to me no problem! You'll see!"

" _Humph_." Kristoff sat down. " _Good luck with that freckles. I may look a bit like a fluffy teddy bear but trust me. I have wolf blood in my veins. And they are no pets._ "

"I'm still not so sure…" Hans said looking at her with worry.

"Oh please let me try! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEEEEEASE!" She yelled looking up at her boyfriend with her big blue eyes.

" _Oh yes Hans. Go ahead, I_ dare _you to say "yes"_." Kristoff barked tauntingly, knowing full well that the boy would never let a girl that caught his attention lose interest in him.

Besides, he didn't want to have her on his back. She's nice and naïve but also annoying and loud.

"Well…I can't see why not."

The dog's jaw fell open. Then shut with a loud "snap".

" _I_ hate _you_." He growled.

"YAY!" Anna squealed and started jumping up and down, looking a lot like Sven the one time he fell down the stairs. "I'll start right away!" Then she looked at the golden colored mutt.

" _I don't like the look she's giving me…_ " He thought backing up a bit more.

"How about we play a little ball?" She smiled then picked her hand up.

" _Wait…what's that in her hand? OH MY GOD, SVEN!_ " She had Sven! He looked between his paw and sure enough, his best bud was not there.

" _God damn it! When did this happen?!_ " He jumped at her hand trying to snatch the ball away with the tips of his teeth but the girl was faster. " _Don't worry Sven! I'll save you…somehow!_ "

"Not so fast my friend." She giggled. "First, let me pet you."

" _Give me back my-Wait_ … _YOU WANT TO_ WHAT _ME?!_ " He barked looking at the hand that was getting dangerously close to his head. The thought of him being touched by a human terrified him. And the sudden pain from the scars all over his body reminded him exactly why.

"Come on don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Anna whispered making a step forward.

" _Like bloody hell you won't hurt me!_ " Kristoff barked backing away feeling the wooden floor of his doghouse under his paws. " _Stay back_!" Growling he once more rejected the thought of retreating to the comfort of his home. He wasn't going to leave his best friend in the hands of this…this _monster_!

"You want the ball right?" Anna asked waving Sven before his nose. It took all his willpower to stop himself from biting of her whole hand. "Then let me touch you."

" _No. Way. In._ Hell _!_ " He bared his teeth at her, showing of his sharp, white fangs.

The closer she got the more painful flashbacks he received.

And he didn't want to live thought that again.

Not now not ever!

"Chill doggie." Anna smiled kindly.

 _A viper's smile_. Kristoff thought keeping his eyes on Sven. _Hold on buddy. Hold on._

"Now let's make a deal." She took a step forward, he stepped in his doghouse. "I'll give you the ball if you let me pet you."

" _Hmmm…no. Listen kid it's nothing personal just bad memories and besides… you won't like what you'll feel anyway._ " He said forgetting that he can't talk in human.

That's when he realized that the teen was beginning to lose her patients.

"Okay…you don't want to do this the nice way we'll have to do this my way." Kristoff cooked his head a bit in confusion. What did that even mean?

Then without a warning Anna dived in and, before he could do anything, ruffled the fur on his head.

He yelped loudly and nipped her in the hand to make her step back, which she did with a terrified scream.

Unknowing to her she accidentally opened a mayor wound he barely managed to close, after he reopened in a few days ago.

It was a knife injury from the first day of his so called "freedom" and it was also the last one he received from Hans.

After that he let her keep Sven.

She won. And there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

With blood dripping on his eyes he quickly retreated to his home leaving a very scared alias worried Anna in the arms of Hans which nobody remembered was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Dogs Life."

Chapter 3

"Anna's special ability."

Kristoff didn't know how long he stayed hidden in his dog house.

It didn't matter.

As long as it served its purpose and shields him from the outside world, he can stay there forever.

The problem was…he couldn't.

He needed to get out and bring Sven back where he belonged.

Growling, he thought back to the girl, Anna he believed was her name. She carried a very likeable name for such an energetic, force of evil.

Even after meditating over it for such a long time, he still didn't figure out what exactly did she want with Sven.

For her he's just an old, worn-out, rubber ball.

He wasn't valuable.

And if Kristoff knew anything about humans, it's that they are incredibly greedy for something they called "money".

So what _does_ she want with him, then?

His flow of thoughts was interrupted by a thick, red liquid that was dripping on his eyes.

He growled.

In all these thoughts, he completely forgot about his bleeding forehead.

Sighting, he walked up to his water bucket and dipped his head in it.

Immediately his hot, angry thoughts were cooled down by the cold feeling of water around his face. Soon, the once clean liquid was died in the color of blood-red.

Taking the opportunity, Kristoff allowed his tongue to take a couple of licks of the, now, iron tasting water.

Unlike many dogs, he never liked the taste of blood.

Whenever it was his or somebody else's, blood was always blood.

It was another being's, life source.

And if there was something the mountain dog valued, it was life.

That's one of the reasons why, he didn't kill Hans yet.

Sure, he'd scratch him, he'd bite him…but those were not permanent injuries.

They'll heal.

A life was something you can never get back, and that's why Kristoff refuses to take it.

Even if he really wants to.

After making sure his wound stopped bleeding, the blonde dog pulled his head out of the bucket. Sprinkling the cherry colored liquid all around the ground.

Normal dogs would shake the water off the minute that action was complete, but he wasn't a normal dog. He likes the feeling of water slipping down his dump fur, especially when the weather was as warm as the one today.

Sighting to himself, he laid down and began chewing on his thick, metal chain. That action not only provided entertainment, but also strengthened his teeth and helped him collect his thoughts.

The monotone way he was biting the rough metal, always managed to calm him whenever he was close to breaking his code of valuing life in general.

Biting something that has been holding him in custody for so long, was un-realistically satisfying for his primitive animal mind.

It felt almost as good as biting Han's hand.

Kristoff was so busy taking out his frustrations on the chain, that he didn't notice a certain girl walking up to him.

Anna made sure to make as little a noise, as her shoes let her.

Which wasn't an easy task for someone who never was good in stealth, to begin with.

She could tell she did something that hurt the dog the moment he yelped and backed away to his house.

And that fact alone made her feel guilty, so guilty in fact that even looking directly in her boyfriend's eyes, she always saw those pain filled brown eyes of the good mutt.

She had to apologize, or her conscience will never let her live.

Squeezing the ball tightly in her right hand, the young teen took another step towards the giant dog.

From her point of view, as he was chewing on that thick chain, he looked very menacing. Especially with his needle-sharp teeth, sparkling between the links of the said chain.

Something told her to confront this animal with bigger caution, than an angry Elsa.

Though she had to admit, those half-straight half-flappy ears took a bit of the danger away, from Kristoff's demure.

She giggled, as a vision of him as a small puppy appeared in her head.

That action however didn't go unnoticed by the mutt, for he stopped chewing on his chain and looked up at her with anger flashing in his chocolate-brown eyes.

 _'What are you doing here?'_ They asked.

Anna shrugged. "Nothing important." A part of her felt stupid for talking to an animal but, on the other hand, it was better than talking to herself. "I just wanted to apologize."

He raised an eyebrow just like a normal human would do, making her naïve mind think he could understand her.

' _For what?_ '

"For hurting you back then." Anna answered, scratching her head nervously. "I…never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to pet you, that's all."

Kristoff's eyes narrowed skeptically, but then the dog nodded as is accepting her apology.

' _Is there anything else you wanted?_ ' His brown eyes asked, gazing at her as he returned to biting his chain.

To Anna it felt as if he was gently asking her to leave, but she was too stubborn a girl to back away just now.

"Actually." She started, squeezing the ball in her right hand tighter. "I wanted to give this, back to you." The girl added, rolling the small toy towards the dog.

Immediately once he recognized what it was, Kristoff jumped happily and began poking the ball with his nose, barking enthusiastically.

' _Sven! Boy am I glad to see you!_ ' Anna read. ' _I hope she didn't torture you, during those past hours.'_ He stopped barking and took a deep breath of the bouncy balls scent. ' _Hmmm…just as I thought. You stink like a human, but don't worry buddy. A good old mud bath can fix that._ '

Anna couldn't help but smile, at what she was seeing.

Kristoff acted as if he was welcoming back an old friend.

His behavior didn't match up, to what Hans said about his dog. He wasn't a bloodthirsty monster, only a dog that was so lonely he treated a _ball_ , like a long lost brother.

A gentle, beeping sound pulled her out of her thoughts, signaling that it was time for her piano lessons back at home.

She turned to the, now, happy dog.

"I have to go now." Kristoff looked up at her and she could see that a small part of him, didn't want her to leave. "So…I'll be seeing you later, kay?"

For a second…his eyes were silent. Then…

' _Yeah…I suppose so._ '

And with that, she left the dog to his friend.

Neither of them realizing that…they just had their first real conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"A Dog's Life."

Chapter 4

"In order to win, you must walk on blood."

#Hans's POV:

I watched as my "future fiancée" returned the filthy mutt, his toy. I'm actually surprised he didn't bite her head off the minute she walked into his territory. Perhaps he was taking a liking to the poor, naïve Anna.

I snorted.

As if I cared about any of that.

I knew that what I was doing was cruel, but that's just how life is.

If there was anything Theodore, Maxwell and the rest of my brothers have thought me, it's that in life you have to be selfish in order to survive.

And God knows, I want to be one of those that do.

My tactic was simple, get Anna to marry me (since Elsa is too smart to fall for my tricks), get the elder sister out of the way (the hard way if I have to) and get all the family's money on my account.

The plan is so simple and yet…so complicated.

Especially when I recall all the other times that it failed, thanks to that filthy mutt.

I don't know how he does it, but he manages to scare of every girl I bring home.

He figured what I'm planning to do, he knows what is going to happen to those poor girls once I'm done with them, maybe he figured what that pit, I dug up yesterday, is for.

The worst part is…he knows. I have no idea how, but I swear to god, he knows! He's been giving me that _look_ and he ain't like other dogs that will lick your feet, no matter what you do. He so _goddamn_ , knows.

I growl.

He knows…and is trying to save them. Ever since he figured it out, the filthy mutt has been sabotaging my plans!

I chuckle and go back to polishing my dad's old hunting rifle.

If my plans work correctly, dear old Kristoff won't be there to save the girls, any more.

No one will.

The bell strikes twelve.

Your time is up, Krissy.

I pick up the gun…

JA107: And, just to make it better, remember he's in high school. No more than 17. Just thought you'd like to know what. *laughs evilly* Yay, I'm evil. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"A Dog's Life."

Chapter 5

"Dog's luck."

Kristoff was happily chewing on his chain when…

He had this sudden urge to _run_ , run as fast as he can and keep running.

Something was wrong.

The birds stopped chirping and there was a wired tension in the air, as if something drastic was about to happen.

Dread filling the bottom of his stomach, he stood up from his spot on the dirty ground and focused his attention on his owner's house.

Something was amiss.

He could hear boots on the sidewalk but that couldn't be right. Hans is in his room preparing for his extra lessons of math and science, his father was on a business trip for a week now and his mother was in the mall with her friends from work.

There shouldn't be _any_ footsteps coming from that direction.

But there were, and the dog couldn't feel more insecure.

Closing his chocolate-brown eyes Kristoff focused on his most developed sense, his smell. Taking in a deep breath, he already didn't like what he was sensing.

There was gunpowder in the air, along with a rich smell of fat of a special kind.

The one most commonly used to clean guns.

Immediately the dog's, however primitive, mind added two and two together, heart racing and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Somebody is out to kill him and he needs to get out…now!

With all his strength the large mutt began pulling on the chain. After all those years he spent fighting this leash, he knew his efforts weakened the nail that held him close to his wooden house.

If he pulled hard enough, the nail might just give in and let him loose.

Digging his claws into the hard ground beneath him, Kristoff yanked on his metal chain. Desperate to overshadow the sound of boots getting louder and louder, in the distance.

There was no way he was going to leave the face of the earth, this easily. He didn't even manage to find a nice lady dog and have pups. He refuses to die without having a few sons to continue stopping Hans's evil schemes, first.

 _Come on, Kristoff!_ He could hear Sven's voice in his head. _Pull! Pull as if your life depended on it, which it_ does _BTW!_

 _"Thanks for that, Sven."_ He growled sarcastically between huffs of air. " _I_ really _needed that reminder, bro."_ A yelp escaped his mouth as the leather collar around his neck became too tight, and started scratching his skin off. _"Simply couldn't live without it."_

 _I hope you weren't expecting me to 'land you a hand', Kris._ His best friend said, sarcasm dripping like water from a melting popsicle.

 _"That…would actually…be quite nice, Sven."_ The dog didn't care if what he asked for was impossible. He was so _scared_ of what will happen to him if he doesn't hurry, he couldn't afford to pay attention to logic, anymore.

 _Uh…maybe you didn't get the memo, Kristoff but I'm a rubber ball! Those things don't usually have arms, you know!_

 _"Sven the nail is stuck!"_ The blonde dog yelled ignoring the other voice, panic present in his thoughts. _"It won't heave! I can't…pull it out! It's nailed in to tightly!"_ Kristoff began to squirm, his moves becoming chaotic with fear as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

 _Kristoff calm down and try again._ His imaginary friend's voice instructed him sternly.

 _"I won't make it! I can already smell the gunpowder…Oh god, oh god, oh god! Come on you stupid nail! Heave!"_ After a few agonizingly hard pulls, the nail finally gave in to the pressure and broke, causing the poor, frightened dog to fall back flat on his bum with a startled yelp.

 _Run, Kristoff!_ The blonde animal's victory was short-lived however as the 'klick' of a loaded gun echoed through the air. _Run before-_

 _BANG!_

Kristoff howled in pain but he was lucky this time, his escape has only costed him a bullet to the leg.

Growling the poor animal sprang forward, grabbing the rubber ball in his teeth. Desperately trying to ignore the growing pain in his left leg, the felling of blood dripping down his fur and the sound of Hans reloading his gun.

Kristoff thanked his lucky stars for making the rifle have only one bullet per shot, otherwise he'd have more than an injured leg to worry about.

He was running faster than ever before and that made him grow weaker a lot faster than during a normal hunt, where Hans's father often used him to run after bears and rabbits.

Hell, the hound wasn't even sure where he was running to.

His vision was blurry even before the nail gave in, so now all he saw is a sea of mixed colors for threes, cars and humans walking down the street.

Hans didn't run after him which was both confusing and comforting.

Comforting, because he doesn't have to worry about being shot in the back.

Confusing, because…wouldn't he want to make sure he was dead instead of leaving him to exhaustion and blood loss?

 _Don't think about this now, Krissy._ Sven voice commanded. _Focus on moving your legs correctly. Finding shelter is your top priority._

 _"Can't…run…much longer."_ His burning chest heaved and a high-pitched whine escaped his mouth as he slowed down behind a corner, far away from view. _"Lost…too…much…energy and…blood."_

 _Come on, Kristoff!_ The toy insisted. _Look! There's a door! Just a little bit further!_

 _"W-Where?"_ He asked, the blood loss causing his eyes to remain unfocused. _"Can't…make out…"_

 _Just keep walking forward and you'll get there._

It took him a long time but finally, he did reach the doorstep.

The dog collapsed not long after his accomplishment, his blood making the blue door rug change color to deep purple.

At one point, Sven fell out of his strong jaws and gently hit the wooden door. A sound barely noticeable to the human ear, but it had the desired effect.

The door screeched open and a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes, poked her head out. "Hello? Anyone the-Oh Dear!" She squealed upon spotting the wounded animal. "Anna! Anna come and help me! Anna!" She yelled back at her sister before rushing towards the dog and kneeling besides him.

She gasped after seeing the large red hole buried deeply in the poor thing's leg and wondered…

If it'll ever walk again.


End file.
